charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Gabriel Statler
Gabriel Statler was a Lord of War, a member of a clan of supernatural warriors that can reincarnate and are dedicated to starting wars. He wielded a Crystal Sword that granted him immunity to the weapons of man. History The Crimean War During the Crimean War, which he presumably started, Gabriel stumbled upon a powerful witch, Brianna. He ordered her killed, though Brianna defeated him by flinging his crystal sword out of his hand and sending it several hundred miles away. Gabriel was defeated and this encounter left him disgraced. Reincarnation Gabriel reincarnated in the twentieth century in the wealthy Statler family and had a sister named Helena. Because he was disgraced in his previous life, Gabriel set out to reclaim his honor and powers. To regain his killer instinct, he killed a boxer named Luther Stubbs and absorbed his soul. To reclaim his power, Gabriel needed to kill a firstborn witch, because they were the strongest. Gabriel then set out to kill the oldest Charmed One, Prue Halliwell, both for her powers and to avenge his humiliation by Brianna. Prue Halliwell Knowing that Prue was a telekinetic like Brianna, Gabriel and Helena tricked Prue into coming alone to appraise their massive art collection, and trapped her hands in an old Spanish pillory. However, as Prue channeled her powers through her eyes rather than her hands, she was able to escape. She attempted to kill Gabriel with an ax, though he proved to be immune. To even the odds, Prue used a spell to create two clones of herself (by accident, her original goal was to triple her strength). Gabriel ran into one of the clones at Buckland Auction House and used a flash grenade to blind her. He then killed her and attempted to absorb her powers, at which point he realized he was dealing with a clone. The other clone went to the Statler estate and trapped Helena in a medieval torture device. She demanded that Gabriel hand over the sword in return for Helena's life. However, Gabriel found out she was just another clone and killed his own sister to regain the upper hand. He then killed the second clone. After learning her clones were dead, Prue and her sisters gathered in the manor, where Phoebe had a premonition about Gabriel attacking. When Gabriel stormed the manor with another flash grenade, Prue wore sunglasses to protect her eyes. Gabriel chased her and accidentally stabbed Phoebe's practice dummy. Piper then froze him and Phoebe kicked him. When Gabriel called for his sword, Prue used her power to flip it, causing Gabriel to stab himself in the chest. Both Gabriel and the sword were then destroyed. Powers and Abilities ;Through the Crystal Sword *'Calling:' Gabriel could throw out his sword and then use his mind to call it back into his hand. *'Power Absorption:' The ability to steal the powers of magical beings after killing them with his crystal sword. *'Soul Absorption:' The ability to absorb the souls of beings that he killed with his crystal sword. *'Immunity:' While in possession of the Crystal Sword, Grabriel was immune to the weapons of man. Appearances Gabriel Statler appeared in a total of 1 episode throughout the course of the series. Category:Characters Category:Mortals Category:Magical beings Category:Evil Category:Vanquished or Killed Category:Deceased